Only You
by MeBeAwesome1000
Summary: Ally Dawson woke up one day feeling like something amazing was going to happen! She couldnt have been more right! That was the day Ally Dawson met Austin Moon! Hope you like it! :D XD
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Austin and Ally! :D Hope you like it.**

(Allys POV)

I woke up at 7:00 A.M. this morning in a really good mood. Dont ask me why cause I dont really know. I just had this feeling that today something good was going to happen.

I got up and took a nice, warm shower. I go downstairs in some of my favorite clothes, I see my dad sitting at the table reading the paper, I give him a kiss on the cheek and say, "Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning, sweety! How did you sleep last night?" He said as I poured myself some juice and got an apple.

"I slept good, how about you?" I ask him as I drank some juice and took a bite out of my apple.

"Good, thank you." He said.

"Thats great! Well I gotta get going, dont wanna be late!" I say standing up and giving my dad another kiss on the cheek.

"Ok sweety! See you later at the store! Dont be late."

"Ok, Daddy!"

I walk out the door and take a nice, long breath, feeling special. I get in my car and I drive to school. When I get out I find my best friend Trish standing in front of the school waiting for me.

"Hey Trish!" I say.

"Hey! Have you heard?" She asks.

"Have I heard what?"

"Theres a new kid today! His name is Austin Moon." She says.

"Have you seen him yet?" I ask

"No not yet. I dont know if hes here yet."

As we walk into the school I accidentally bump into someone and I fall to the floor.

"Oh, Im so sorry! I should probably watch where Im going." Someone says.

I look up to see a blonde boy with amazing brown eyes bending down to help me up.

"Oh no its ok! Its my fault too! Im Ally by the way!" I say as he helps me up.

"Im Austin, Im new here." He says.

"Its nice to meet you Austin! Where are you from?" I ask.

"Im actually from California."

"Oh did you here that Ally? Hes from California! Youve been dying to go there!" Trish says.

"Yeah! Oh Austin this is Trish, my best friend!" I say.

"Hey!" He says.

"Hi nice to meet you! Oh and by the way, your really hot, right Ally?" Trish says making Austin blush.

"Trish!" I say.

"What its true!" She says walking away.

"Whatever. Sorry about that, Trish is a bit fearless and she always says whats on her mind!" I say.

"Its ok!" He says.

"So, what do you have for first period?" I ask him.

"Umm.. Math." He says looking at his schedule.

"Oh, me too! I can take you there if you want."

"Ok, thanks!"

"So, whats Cali like?" I ask as we walk to math.

"Oh, its cool. Its kinda like Miami, with the beaches and all, but yeah its cool." He says.

"Thats awesome! Ive always wanted to go there!" I say.

When we get to our class I tell Austin to sit to my right since nobody really sat there. When Dallas, one of my best friends who also has had a crush on me since second grade, came in he sat to my left.

"Hey, Ally-gator!" He says.

"Hey Dallas! This is Austin he just came here from California! Austin this is Dallas, one of my best friends." I say introducing them.

"Wassup, Austin. Nice meeting you!" Dallas says reaching in front of me to shake Austins hand.

"Nice meeting you too!" Austin says shaking Dallas hand.

"Ally here, has been dying to California since she was ten!" Dallas says.

"So Ive heard! Trish told me." Austin says.

"Oh so youve met Trish. I bet she said something embarrassing." Dallas says.

"Yep, she called Austin hot and just walked away." I say.

Dallas chuckles and says, "Youll get used to it, shes weird like that."

Austin chuckles. Just then the teacher walks in and starts the class.

I spend the whole class sneacking glances at Austin. Trish was right, he really is hot.

**AN: Sorry its so short! Ill try to make the next one a little longer! Please review and tell me what you think! And please give me some suggestions! I always appreciate those! :D XD**

**- MeBeAwesome1000**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Austin and Ally! Please enjoy! :D XD **

(Austins POV)

During math I kept on wishing the class could just finish so I could talk some more with Ally. I didnt really want to sneak glances at her just in case she catches me. But I do keep staring at the clock, praying class could finish fast. When the bell finally rang, Ally, Dallas and I stood up.

"What class do you have now?" Ally and Dallas said in unison. All three of us chuckled.

"English. How about you?" I say to both of them.

"Oh, you have class with Dallas. I have history. I guess I will see you two at lunch!" She says to my great dissapointment.

"So, what do you think of MIami?" Dallas asks as we walk to english.

"Its good. Though I still miss Cali. All of my friends live there." I say.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I moved here from Texas when I was in first grade. Thats when I met Ally, she has a thing for greeting new kids and showing them around." Dallas says.

"It looks like it. So where in Texas did you live?" I ask.

"I lived in Dallas actually!" He says. I chuckle.

"So Dallas lived in Dallas?" **(1)** I say as we walk into our class.

"Yeah. Funny I know. Come sit next to me." He says gesturing the seat next to him. "So what do you think of Ally?"

"Shes really nice!" I say, not really mentioning that I think she is the prettiest girl alive, it kinda looked like Dallas had a thing for Ally.

"Yeah, she and Trish are my best friends. Though, Trish kinda scares me." I chuckle as the teacher walked in.

When english is over me and Dallas go to lunch. We find Ally and Trish sitting with two girls I dont know. Dallas and I walk to their table and sit down.

"Hey guys! Austin this is Lucy and this is Sam. Lucy and Sam this is Austin, he just moved here from Cali!" Ally says introducing me and the two girls.

"Yeah! Isnt he hot? Ally doesnt want to admit it, but she knows he is!" Trish says making me and Ally blush.

"Yep he is pretty hot!" Sam says.

"Ooh, and I love his hair!"** (2)** Lucy says.

I smirk and cofidentally say, "Thank you ladies!"

"Ooh, look who got some confidence!" Ally says playfully hitting me on the shoulder. I just smile.

"Oh, Ally did you hear?" Trish asks.

"Hear what?" Ally asks.

"Liam Pianzi **(3) **was looking for you. According to Barbra, he wanted to ask you out!"

"OMG, Ally! You are so lucky! Liam is the hottest guy in the school, Ive been trying to get him to notice me since forever!" Lucy says.

"Me too!" Sam says.

"That makes three of us! OMG! I cant believe it! Why would Liam want to go out with me?" Ally asks happily.

"You should give yourself some credit Ally! Your hot!" Dallas says making Ally blush. "But anyway, your not going to say yes, are you?" Dallas asks obviously jealous.

"Ooh! It looks like Dallas is taking a ride on the jealous train! CHO CHO!" Says Trish making the girls laugh.

"No Im not! Cant a guy say she shouldnt go out with some popular jerk without being jealous?" Dallas asks.

"Not really. Ally you have to say yes! Hes the most popular guy in school!" Trish says.

"How about you Austin, what do you think I should say." Ally asks me. I desperately wanted to say no but I didnt want to sound mean or jealous.

"I think you should say yes, but only if you really like Liam, not just beacause hes hot and popular." I say.

"See? Austin is the only one being reasonable here. Thank you Austin!" Ally says nodding at me.

"Anyways, are you going to say yes or not?" Sam asks.

"I think Im going to give Liam a chance. If I dont like our date I will just not go out with him anymore. Deal?"

"Deal!" The three girls say in unison.

"Whatever!" Dallas says obviously not happy with Allys choice.

"Oh, cmon Dallas dont be that way! Its only one date!" Lucy says.

"Yeah! Come here!" Ally says giving Dallas a hug.

By the end of the day Ally had a date with Liam Pianzi for friday, me and Dallas were stil jealous, and I had Allys, Trishs, Dallas, Sams, and Lucys phone number. I think Im going to like Miami.

**AN: Also not very long! Im sorry, Im not really god at writing long chapters. Please review! :D XD**

**1: I wanted to make a coincidence! :D**

**2: Dont you think Ross Lynchs hair is awesome? XD**

**3: I just made that horrible name up! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Austin and Ally! Hope you enjoy! :D XD**

(Allys POV)

Once I got out of school I went to the music store my dad owns. The whole time I was thinking about how I had a date with Liam Pianzi. I was excited but not as excited as I would have been if I hadnt met Austin. I was kinda hoping he would get at least a little jealous. I know I just met him but I was thinking about him during all my classes and when Trish told me Liam Pianzi was going to ask me out he acted like he didnt care if I said yes or no. I mean Dallas was so jealous I had to give him a hug. Sure I know Ive known Dallas way longer but even when I had just met him he would get jealous if I played with some other kid, or even if I let another kid borrow my crayons. I know it sounds stupid but we were little, those kinds of things were what made kids jealous.

I was so caught up in my thinking that I barely noticed a very familiar blonde and brown eyed guy walk in the store. Austin Moon walked into the store and I barely noticed him, I need to stop thinking so hard.

"Ally?" Austin asked as he walked up to the counter I was behind.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well I was just looking for a guitar since I left my old one in Cali. Do you work here?" He asks.

"Yeah, my dad owns it." I say.

He smiles at me and asks, "Do you play anything, since your dad owns the store and all?"

"Yeah, I can play just about anything and I also sing and write songs, but I cant perform cause I have stage fright."

"Ooh, you write songs? Thats so cool, I can never get one word out without making it sound horrible! Can you show me a song?" He asks. I looked around to see if there were a lot of people but it was only me and Austin, so I put the closed sign.

"Ok, come over here." I say, taking him to my practice room.

"Wow! This is so cool! What is this place?" He said looking around the room.

"This is my practice room!" I say smiling. "Come. Sit."

_(Ally sings Double Take) _**(1)**

"Wow! You have an amazing voice! And that song is awesome!" He says, making me blush. "Its too bad you have stage fright, or everybody would be looking and listening to you all the time" I laughed.

"So, how about you sing something!" I say.

"Ok!" Austin grabs a guitar.

_(Austin sings Just the way you are by Bruno Mars) _**(2)**

"Wow!" Is all I could say. Austin chuckles.

"So, do you think you can show me around? Since Im still new here?" He asks.

"Sure!" I say standing up, walk out the door, down the stairs, and outh the store.

We walk around the mall for a while me showing him all my favorite stores and all of Dallas favorite stores since hes pretty much my only guy friend and I dont think Austin would like to buy any of the clothes I like to wear. Then I go to our neighborhood, apparently he lives down the block from where I do, I point to all the houses and tell him who lives there. Then I take him to the beach and I show him some of the stores and restaurants that are near the beach. During the whole tour I talk to Austin about school, about the popular kids, about the kids he would want to hang out with and the kids he wouldnt want to hang out with. About the girls who have absolutely no self-respect and just throw themselves at cute guys making themselves look desperate. About the guys that are always trying to get inside girls pants. I tell him a little about Trish, Lucy, Dallas, and Sam, since they are my best friends. I tell him about my family. Like my mom, who died when I was four, and my brother, Luke, that moved out to go to college a year ago, and about Lukes girlfriend, Sarah, who is the closest person to our family. I tell him about how Luke wants to propose to Sarah, but he doesnt know when. I practically tell him everything I can to get him in the loop. By the end of the day he might as well lived here his whole life cause he knows about sixteen years worth of information. By the time Im done showing him around and telling him about school and stuff, its starting to get dark, so he walks me to my house.

"Thanks Ally. I had a really great time today. I guess I will see you tomorrow." He says.

"Ok, Austin. Have a good night." I say.

"Thanks! You too."

"Thanks!" I say as he walks to his house and I get into my house. My dad is in the living room watching some football.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi sweetie! Where were you? The store shouldve closed four hours ago." He says

"I did close it four hours ago. Its just that when I was closing I bumped into the new kid, Austin, and I decided to show him around and put him in the loop about school and stuff."

"Oh, that was very nice of you. So how was your day?" He asks.

"It was good. How about yours?"

"Good thanks!" He says. "If you want to go get changed Im about to start making dinner!" He says.

"Ok!" I say.

I went upstairs, put on my PJs and went back downstairs to eat dinner. When I finished, I washed the dishes and went back to my room. I just lied down on my bed and thought about Austin.

He is so sweet, kind, and good looking. Hes even interested in music and he has an amazing voice. I fell asleep still thinking about Austin and about how someday I was going to make him mine.

**AN: Ok, so this is the longest chapter yet. Im going to start updating every day! Please review! :D XD**

**1: I was too lazy to write the lyrics. :D**

**2: Again too lazy to write the lyrics. :P**

**Once again. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! :D XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

(Austins POV)

Once I got home I went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, and I found my parents making dinner.

"Hi, sweety. Where were you?" My mom asked.

"When I went to the music store, I bumped into a girl that goes to school with me now, and she asked me if she could show her around, I said yes, so she did." I say.

"Did you have fun?" My mom asks.

"Yeah."

"Whats this girls name?" My dad asks me.

"Ally, shes the first girl I met here." I say.

"Well maybe you can get her to come here with her family for dinner, right Mike?" My mom asks.

"Absolutely!" My dad says.

"Actually its only her and her dad." I say.

"What about her mom? And she doesnt have any siblings?" My mom asks.

"Her mom died when she was four, mom. And her brother is in college, so she lives with her dad." I say.

"Oh, poor girl. It must be awful to have no mother!" My mom says sadly.

"Yeah, but she seems to be handling it pretty well, I mean she was just a little girl when her mom died. Its been twelve years." I say.

"With even more reason, son. She had to grow up without a mother!" My dad says.

"Anyway, honey, you should invite her over for dinner. I would love to meet her." My mom says.

"Ok, Ill ask her tomorrow." I say sitting down at the table.

When I finished dinner I washed the dishes and went up to my room and lied down thinking about Ally. About how beautiful, smart and nice she is. Shes even interested in music, her songs are amazing, and she has the voice of an angel. I fell asleep still thinking about her and about how someday Im going to make her mine.

The next day I got up ate breakfast and went directly to school. Ally and Trish were at the entrance waiting for someone, maybe theyre waiting for me.

"Hi girls!" I say walking up to them.

"Hey Austin!" The two girls say in unison.

"So who are you waiting for?" I ask.

"Right now, since your already here, we are waiting for Dallas, Lucy, and Sam." Trish says looking around.

"Hey, Ally?" I say.

"Yeah, Austin?"

"I was wondering if you and your dad wanted to come by for dinner. My parents want to meet you!" I say.

Trish nudges Ally and whispers something in her ear.

"Trish!" Ally says playfully hitting Trish, while both of them laugh.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, yeah I would love to come over for dinner. When do you want us to come over?" She asks.

"How about tonight at seven, since you have your date tomorrow." I say.

"Ok, we will be there!" She says.

"Great!" I say.

"Hey guys! Here come Lucy and Sam!" Trish says.

"Hey guys!" Lucy says.

"Hi!" Trish says.

"Hey, Sam can I talk to you real quick?" Ally says.

"Sure, what about?" Sam asks.

"Come." Says Ally walking away, Sam behind her.

"What was that about?" Dallas says scaring us.

"Dallas!" Trish and Lucy yell at him at the same time while Dallas laughed.

"Ally wanted to talk to Sam." I say.

"What about?" Dallas asked.

"We dont know." Lucy answered.

"Hey Trish, what you lookin at?" Dallas asked noticing Trish staring with her mouth open.

Trish pointed at some guy.

"Whos he?" I ask.

"OMG! Thats Liam Pianzi! The guy thats going on a date with Ally this Friday!" Lucy answered lowering Trishs arm and closing her mouth cause she seemed to me too mesmerized to do it herself.

"Ugh! You had to metion her date, didnt you?" Dallas said disgusted. While me and Lucy laughed, it seemed that Trish just couldnt stop staring at Liam.

"Ok, Trish. I think we should get you inside." Lucy says.

"B-b-but, hes so hot!" Trish says.

"I know, I know." Lucy says patting her back and taking her inside the school, while me and Dallas looked at Liam.

"I dont understand how they like him so much! He isnt even that hot!" Dallas said, I shrugged.

"I dont know, girls are weird like that." I say, patting Dallas arm and going inside.

"Tell me about it!" Dallas says following me.

"Hey, guys!" Sam says reappearing with Ally next to her.

"Wheres Trish and Lucy?" Ally asks.

"Lucy is probably taking Trish to her locker right now." Dallas says.

"Why would Lucy take Trish to her locker? Trish knows where her locker is." Sam says.

"Yeah, but she just saw Liam, and she didnt seem to be able to do anything without help." I say.

"Oh, yeah. That happens everytime she sees Liam." Ally says.

"With good reason, cmon, have you seen him? Hes hot!" Sam says.

"Totally!" Ally says.

"Whatever!" Dallas says walking away and Sam giggles.

"Talk about jealous!" Sam says.

"Ok, now Im just being cruel! Poor Dallas! It must be torture hearing the person you like talk about another person!" Ally says.

"Well its not your fault hes jealous!" Sam says patting Allys back.

"Of course it isnt her fault hes jealous. But it must be really annoying to hear you guys always talk about Liam like that!" I say.

"Yeah." Ally says. "Ok, well, Austin we better get going to class."

"Ok, bye Lucy!"

"Bye!" Lucy said as we walked away.

**AN: Soo? Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! :D XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own Austin and Ally! Please enjoy! :D XD**

(Allys POV)

For the rest of the day, the only thing I was thinking about was what Sam told me. I wanted to talk to her in private because Austin invited me to his house for dinner, and Im not good with guys, but Sam on the other hand knows everything there is to know about guys, of course so does Trish, but she would be to busy laughing at me because I like Austin. So I went to Sam, and she told me I should act normal until he shows any sign of actually liking me, which I dont think is going to happen anytime soon. I mean compare Dallas to Austin. When I said I was going to go out with Liam, Dallas did everything he could to get me to change my mind, and when I still said yes, he got so jealous I had to give him a hug. Plus everytime I say something good about Liam, or I mention my date, he gets really mad and just walks away. On the other hand, Austin was one of the persons who told me I _should_ go on a date with Liam, and he laughs, good-heartedly, at Dallas when he gets jealous.

When the day was finally over I said bye to all my friends and got into my car, but before I could start the car Austin tapped my window asking me to lower it.

"Hey, wassup?" I ask.

"I just wanted to remind you about dinner tonight at eight." He says.

"Ok, I remember! See you later!" I say with a wink putting on my sunglasses.

"See you!" He says as rolled the window up and went home.

"Hey, dad?" I ask when I enter my house.

"Hey sweety! How was school?" He asks.

"Good. Daddy, remember Austin, the new kid Ive been telling you about?"

"Yes."

"Well his family invited us over for dinner."

"Whose family invited you for dinner?" A familiar voice says behind me.

I turn around and I see Luke, my big brother, with his girlfriend, Sarah.

"OMG! Luke!" I yell, running up to him and hugging him.

"Hey little sis!" He says hugging him.

"Hey, Sarah!" I say letting go of my brother and hugging Sarah.

"Hey, sweety!" She says hugging me back.

"When did you guys get here?" I ask them.

"When you were in school!" Luke says.

"How long are you staying?" I ask.

"A month!" Sarah says.

"Wow! What about college?" I ask.

"We are taking a vacation. I couldnt wait to see my little sister!" He says hugging me.

"So, what were you saying about Austin and his family?"

"Oh, well they invited us over for dinner." I say.

"Ok, well you should call him and ask him if Luke and Sarah, can come too." He says.

"Ok." I say running up the stairs.

When I got into my room, I closed the door and started dialing Austins phone number which I had on a paper next to my bed. After the second ring, he answered.

_(Austin)_

**(Ally)**

_Hello?_

**Hey, Austin! Its Ally!**

_Oh, hey Ally. Wassup?_

**I was just wondering if there is space for two more people tonight.**

_Of course! Who else is coming?_

**My brother and his girlfriend!**

_Thats great! Are you happy?_

**Of course I am! Well I have to go get ready, bye!**

_Bye!_

**AN: I know its short but I was kinda in a hurry because yesterday I didnt upload. But it isnt my fault, I was almost finished when a not-so-much-of-a-friend came over and closed it without saving, even if I told him not to. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review! :D XD**


	6. Chapter 6

(Austins POV)

Im really nervous about Ally coming over for dinner. She must be so distracted with her brother and his girlfriend staying.

I go downstairs to help my mom with dinner when we hear the doorbell ring.

"That must be the Dawsons! Can you go get the door sweety?" My mon asks me.

I go to open the door and I find the Dawsons laughing at something the boy, who must be Luke, said.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hey Austin!" Ally says. "Ok, so this is my dad, this is Luke, my brother, and this is Sarah, my brothers girlfriend." Ally says pointing everyone out.

"Nice to meet you all, Im Austin. Come in!" I say letting everyone in. But before Ally came in she stopped in front of me and hugged me.

"Thanks for inviting us over, Austin!" I could feel butterflies erupting in my stomach, I know its corny and cheesy but that was really what I felt.

"My pleasure!" I said confidently, as I hugged her back. Ally giggle and we pulled away, we both came into my house and we started making small talk. When dinner was finally done we all sat down. Ally was sitting next to me, I was sitting next to my mom, my dad was sitting at the end of the table and Mr. Dawson sat on the other end. Sally sat next to Luke.

"Well, Ally dear! Its really nice to meet you! Austin has told us a lot about you! Its very nice to see that my son has such a nice friend." I blushed and looked down at my food trying to hide it.

"Thank you Mrs. Moon, but its really fun being Austins freind, he is really nice." Ally said, once again causing me to blush.

For the rest odf the night we kept on making small talk until the adults, including Sally and Luke, started to talk. Thats when Ally and I excused ourself from the dinner table and took our plates to the kitchen, where Ally was about to start washing them but I stopped her and said, "No no no, you are going to leave that to us. Now come, I wanna show you my room." I pulled her to my room that was filled with instruments.

"Wow this is amazing! I didnt know you were into music!" Ally said looking around.

"Well I am. I can play almost any instrument. Music speaks to me, you know. Its the only thing I can escape to." I say passionately. She kept on walking around the room looking at all the instruments.

"I feel the exact same way. Sometimes I feel like the only thing that keeps me sane is my music." Ally says sitting on my piano bench.

"So do I. If it werent for music I wouldve already given up trying to fit in around and wouldve moved back to California." I say sitting next to her.

"Yeah, when mom died, music was my only getaway. I used to write songs only for her and every night before I fell asleep I would lie down on my bed staring at the ceiling singing to her. Though, sometimes I feel like she wouldnt want me to waste my time on music." She says looking down.

"No, Ally! Your mom would want you to feel happy, and if music is what makes you happy than you should stick to it." I say putting my finger under her chin, making her face me.

"Thanks Austin." Ally says.

We were so close. We were staring into eachothers eyes, the moments was perfect. We both were starting to lean in...


	7. Chapter 7

(Austins POV)

We were both starting to lean in...

"Ally! We have to go! Cmon, its getting late." We jumped away from each other, startled.

Dang it! We were so close! We were just about to kiss! I couldnt believe it! I just wanted to punch something. There was an awkward silence that I didnt like.

"Well, I guess I should be leaving. Thanks for inviting me!" Ally said cheerfully. She came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, as if nothing had happened.

"My pleasure!" I say, blushing. She seems to be totally cool with the fact that we almost kissed, which is weird.

When Ally left I inmediately went up to my room and lied down on my bed, thinking about Ally. How did she manage to stay so cool. I mean, yeah, at first she did blush a little, but then she acted as if nothing happened, she even managed to give me a kiss on the cheek. I fell asleep thinking about our almost kiss and fantisysing about how amazing it wouldve been.

The next day I went to school to find Ally and Trish arguing.

"I dont know, he just said that he wasnt going to do it. Its not my fault, Trish!" Ally yelled.

"Well, then, why didnt you tell me earlier, this is a huge deal. Chase has to be able to do it, he cant be that much of a wimp!" Trish yelled.

"Look, its his choice whether or not he asks Mindy out. He is just scared, I would be totally scared if I asked my crush out! And Im sure you would be too! Now Im not gonna keep on talking about it. Go argue with someone else, cause Im sick of it!" Ally says walking away, fuming.

I catched up to her and put a hand on her arm to make her stop, "What happened, Als?" Ally visibly relaxes a bit when she sees me.

"Nothing, Trish is just being a drama queen like usual." She says shaking her head.

"Why, whats wrong?" I ask, curious.

"Well, we have this friend named Chase that has a huge crush on this other friend named Mindy. Trish and I were trying to get him to ask her out, since hes kinda a lone wolf, except for us ofcourse, and at first he said he was going to do it, so we decided to arrange the date, but now he is too scared to ask. And now Trish is going beserk because apparently she ´spent so much of her valuable time planning a date that is never going to happen´ when I was the one who did everything she just sat there telling me what to do, like the lazy butt she is!" She says.

"Dont worry, I bet whe will calm down by the end of the day." I say rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Thanks Austin! You are a great friend! Can I tell you a secret?" She asks me.

"Sure whats up?" I ask her.

"I canceled my date with Liam tonight. I just dont think I like him in that way, sure hes cute and all, but he is a bit of an ego-maniac, I mean come on that kid has a bigget head than body!" She says making me laugh and thank God that I still have a chance with her.

"Well, I dont think the girls will like that much, but Im sure Dallas will find that very good news, I kinda like it too, in fact!" I say smirking, getting a sudden surge of confidence. Ally blushes and looks down at her shoes smiling, making me even more confident.

(Allys POV)

I cant believe he just said that! I cant believe hes happpy I just canceled my date with Liam! Does he like me back? OMG I am so happy right now!

"So... Now that youre free tonight, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go out for some ice cream tonight?" He asks me making a wide smile appear on my face.

"I thought youd never ask!" I say as a smirk appears on my face.

He laughs and says, "Well Im sorry for keeping you waiting, then!"

"Oh, Its alright! It was worth it." I say smiling and walking towards the building sassily.


	8. Chapter 8

(Ally's POV)

When it was finally time to go home, Austin ran up to me in the hallway.

"Hey, Als!" He greets getting behind me and grabbing me by the shoulders pushing me towards the doors of the school.

I giggle, "Hey Austin, what are you doing exactly?"

"I'm pushing you towards your car so that you can get home quickly and get ready quickly so that we have more time for our date!" Austin says, still pushing me towards my car.

I turn around making him stop pushing me, grab his hand, intertwining our fingers and give him a sweet peck on the cheek making him smile lovingly, "That's really sweet but you don't have to worry about that, I will make our date last even if we have to stay up all night to do so." I turn around with his hand still intertwined with mine and we both walk to my car, where I give him a kiss on the cheek and say, "I'll see you tonight at seven, sound good?" He nods and gives me a hug.

"I can't wait!" He smiles.

I get into my car and give Austin a final wave, starting the car and driving home.

Once I get there I call out, "Hey dad! I'm home!"

"Hey honey! Are you going to the store now?" He asks but I shake my head.

"I was kinda wondering if I could have the day off, I have a date and I really don't wanna blow him off,"

"Ooh, who is it? I can't believe my little girl is going on a date! I have to meet this boy first!" My dad exclaims smiling.

I smile and giggle at my dad's childishness, "Actually, you already know him. Its Austin Moon. And it's not that big of a deal, I've been on plenty of dates."

"Ooh! That guy is a good kid! I like him. And it's still really emotional for me when you go out on dates I mean you're the only child I have left!"

"That's not true, you have Lucas too! Even if he is in college. Speaking of Lucas, where is he?" I ask.

"He went to the store to check everything out and Sally was really eager to get some summer clothes."

"That's good. Ok, I'm gonna go get ready." I say going up the stairs.

"Wait one more thing. I'm gonna go to the store and take over you're shift so can you please lock up the place before you leave?"

"Sure, don't worry! Say hi to Lucas and Sara for me?" My dad nods and I smile giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and going upstairs to find a good outfit. After almost an hour I settled with some skinny jeans and a loose fitting shirt with some ankle boats. I curled my hair a bit on the edges and put some make-up on.

By seven I was completely ready and just in time because Austin was knocking on the door. I hurried down stairs and open the door to find Austin in skinny jeans and a plaid shirt.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi, you look awesome." He commented

"Thanks, you too!" I smile before giving him a kiss on the cheek and locking the door. "So where are we going?"

"We're taking a walk on the beach, but first we're getting some ice cream!" He smiled and grabbed my hand before intertwining our fingers.

"Sounds awesome!" I say putting a hand on the hand that's connected with mine.

He drives us to the beach and we walk towards the ice cream parlor, still holding hands.

"So what flavor ice cream do you want?" He asks, when we get there.

"Fruity mint swirl, please!" I say smiling.

"Sure thing," He faces the man behind the counter and says, "I would like a fruity mint swirl and a cookie dough ice cream please." The man nods and goes to the back to get our ice creams. When the man gets back he hands Austin the ice creams and he hands me the fruity mint swirl.

Austin moves to get his wallet but I stop him saying, "Wait, I'll pay for mine."

"No way! This is a date, I'm going to pay for you." He grabs his wallet and hands the guy the money.

"Thanks!" I say licking my ice cream.

"No problem," Austin grabs my unoccupied hand and leads me towards a table. Once I sit he sits down across from me grabbing my hand that's on the table and intertwining our fingers again.

I really can't say I'm not enjoying him grabbing my hand whenever he can. He's so sweet! I can't believe how hard I'm falling. He's just so perfect! His hair, his eyes, his personality, everything. He's the exact definition of perfect.

We talk while we eat our ice creams. After a while, we finish our ice creams and we walk to the beach, taking our shoes off. We walk with our shoes in one hand and our empty hands intertwined.

"You're really awesome, Als! I don't think I have me anyone quite as awesome as you are." He compliments, making me blush and look down at our intertwined hands.

"You're awesome too. And I really like you, even though we've only known each other for a week." I say smiling up at him.

We stop walking and we face each other.

"I really like you too, Ally. More than I've ever liked anyone else. When you said you were going to go on a date with that Liam dude, I was super jealous, even though that was the day I met you, I already knew you were awesome. And when you said that you canceled you're date today, I was so happy. You're just so awesome, and I love seeing you!"

"I love seeing you too," I say taking a step closer to him, he does the same.

"I really like you, Ally," Austin says leaning down.

"I really like you too," I say closing the gap between us and connecting our lips, our eyes fluttering closed.

Fireworks! That's all I see. I can't believe we're actually kissing. I cant believe he likes me back! This is the best day ever.

We both drop the shoes in our hands; I wrap my arms around Austin's neck and get on my tip toes. Austin wraps his arms around my waist and presses me against him.

The kiss went from sweet and tender to passionate and heated. He moves his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I grant, our tongues fitting for dominance.

I play with his hair with one hand and rub his arm with the other. Austin wraps his arms around me tighter.

When the need for oxygen was getting too strong, we detached our lips and pressed our foreheads together, still wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

"Wow…" We mumble, smiling at each other.

**AN**: **Well I hope you liked it, Im actually quite proud of it. Please tell me if I should continue or make this the last chapter and make a sequal, cause I really dont know. Please review! Thanx to everone who already has, you're awesome!**


End file.
